1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and an ice making apparatus from which ice can be taken out without bending oneself.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the refrigerator stores food at a low temperature by operating a refrigerant system.
In general, the refrigerator is provided with a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. In the refrigerators, there are a bottom freezer type in which the freezing chamber is arranged at a lower portion, and a top freezer type in which the freezing chamber is arranged at an upper portion. In the freezing chamber, there may be an ice making apparatus provided thereto.
Recently, in order to satisfy various tastes of consumers, the ice making apparatus is provided, not only to the refrigerator, but also to various products, such as water purifier. The ice making apparatus is connected to a dispenser for the user to have ice through the dispenser.
However, the related art ice making apparatus, or refrigerator has the following problem.
In the bottom freezer type refrigerator, the dispenser can not but be arranged at the lower portion of a body of the refrigerator, because the ice making appatatus is arranged in the freezing chamber. Moreover, in a case the ice making apparatus is arranged in a refrigerator with a low body height, or the lower portion of a body of a predetermined product, the dispenser can not but be arranged at a lower portion of the body. In this case there is inconvenience of the user to bend oneself for taking out ice.